It's a small world
by harrypotterrules123
Summary: Gabe never thought Rosemary would come back into his life, even less as his best friend's girlfriend. It all starts with a party. M for later chapters and language. Tell me if it's any good, if i don't get any reviews I'll stop writing so please review. xx


"For the last time Gabe, you will not be going to that house party, end. Of. Story."

"But mum, it's for the karate graduates. It's like congratulations on getting black belt."

"Hmmm, ok so there will probably be fighting and older kids, who can supply drugs and alcohol and give it to vulnerable underage kids."

"I am not vulnerable," Gabe growled. "I have a black belt and I'm sixteen, everyone's going."

"So I assume there will also be strippers and sex then as well." His mom's face was constructed into a giant 'No'.

"No! Well, there might be some there but I won't get involved, I just want to dance and socialize." He was lying but how would he get her to agree any other way?

"Why are we still talking about this? I said no about half a minute ago, nothing has changed and nothing will change." At this Gabe grabbed his backpack and stormed towards the door of their tiny flat without looking at his mother.

"You are a selfish bitch. Everyone else's parents trust them, and it's just you who won't let me go. You can't keep me in your shitty bubble of protection forever mom." He slammed the door so hard he felt the flat shake like there was an earthquake tremor. He walked down the streets of Manhattan; until he found the ruined motel he always went to when he was angry. He moved a plank of wood away and climbed into the window which was covered with shattered glass. Climbing several flights of steps he reached the roof door, which gave the impression that it was boarded up. He unhooked it and the wood pulled away easily. Up on the roof was nothing special. But beyond that was the most amazing view. He stood on the ledge and just looked. He could see for miles.

After His mom and dad got a divorce, when he was twelve, his dad used to take him up here. He felt like the king of the world, towering above everyone else. That was when he was twelve. Now he just felt pathetic. His mom banned him from going to that party like he was a six year old wanting to go to the corner shop on their own. He was fully aware of what was going to happen at that party. Just about every single thing his mom said. But, in his defence there were twelve year olds who had sex, fourteen year olds which were alcoholics and fifteen year olds who had a drug addiction. His mom should be thankful.

The party was being hosted by the legendary Aston Bane. The Party God of Manhattan. Bane used every single excuse there was to spend his parent's hard earned money to produce the party of the decade about every month. This time it was for the black-belt graduates, which included Gabe. He unwillingly thought of when he had started karate. When he was eleven. With Rosemary Telesco. It wasn't like it had mattered, about a year later her parents decided to accept a role for a major Hollywood movie and they had to move. Ever since then Gabe had decided to throw himself into Karate. Nothing else mattered. His grades were abysmal but he had gotten so many karate medals and trophies over the years he would be giving the karate kid a run for his money. One of his walls was covered entirely with certificates. Ok, his room was quite small but still.

He got out his phone and dialled the number to his best friend. It rang four times and then went to voicemail: "Sorry, can't take your call, probably shagging someone at the minute, please leave a message and I'll call back one I'm don" The phone got picked up and I heard someone panting at the speaker.

" You know you didn't have to stop fucking to answer the phone." I said mockingly.

"Nah dude, I was on the toilet taking a dump." I heard the familiar voice of Jack Davies.

"Please let me know the details." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"If you insist…" Jack said

"That's rank." I replied " Why are you out of breath?"

"Because I had to run down the stairs with my trousers down at my ankles. I nearly face planted the floor."

"You are so unfit. Your panting that hard from running down the stairs, come on."

"Shut it faggot. What did you want anyway?"

"I wanted to ask you, do you wanna go to come over and play grand theft auto 5 on the day of Aston Bane's party."

"Well I would but…"

"Do _not_ tell me you're going."

"Dude how can I miss it, my sister's boyfriend got me invites and apparently it's gonna be the biggest one ever. Anyway, you're mum still not letting you go?"

"Don't even."

" Alright, listen, I got two invites and one is for my girlfriend-"

"That you have never met." I interrupted.

"I have talked loads even skyped. She's gonna be in town and she's my date. I'll tell you what we could do. Me and her could come over all casual and ask if you wanted to come to this gig thing. I'll show her some fake tickets so she's convinced and us three all take a little detour to the party, after we've gotten ready at mine. We don't want to look like dog shit going to the party of the decade." The pause stretched out as I considered this idea.

"And that is why we are best friends." I heard a laugh down the phone. "Anyway, who is this girl?"

"Well her profile name is 'MynamesRose229' but she told me her full name was Rosemary Jade Telesco." My heart stopped for a second. I didn't know what to say.

"Well it is a small world." I finally replied, and then hung up. _Rosemary Telesco. What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
